The invention relates to a fire-guard essentially consisting of a row of spaced apart vertical pipes which are so secured to one another as to form a grid-shaped screen and have each in a place adjoining or at a relative short distance above the base of the fire-guard an inlet opening, said fire-guard having adjacent pipes which are hinged together for pivoting about a vertical axis.
A fire-guard of this construction has been disclosed by the French specification No. 1 344 299. This known fire-guard consists of three groups of rigidly interconnected pipes, said groups being hinged to one another. It can only be erected in the shape of a trapeze and in a collapsed condition it is still a body which occupies relatively much space. Furthermore, damaged pipes cannot be replaced easily.
The invention has the object to provide an improvement of the known fire-guard, whereby the latter can be erected in front of the fire in many different shapes, broadened or narrowed at will and transported and put away in a number of parts of small dimensions.